


Yuffie's Great Quest

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Guys!” Yuffie shouts, running into the living room where everyone else was watching TV. “We have to get a PS5!”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Yuffie's Great Quest

“Guys!” Yuffie shouts, running into the living room where everyone else was watching TV. “We have to get a PS5!”

“Why do we have to get a PS5?” Cloud rebuts. 

“We’re getting an enhanced version!” Yuffie replies, beaming.

“Oh, good for us!” Aerith says.

“It was only a matter of time.” Barret says, confidently.

“But that’s not all!” Yuffie says. “Guess who is getting their own side-story exclusive to the PS5 version?”

“Zack?” Cloud asks.

“No.”

“Cait Sith?” Barret suggests.

“Also no.”

“Tifa?” says Aerith.

“Aerith?” says Tifa.

“No. You two are already playable in the base game!”

“There’s no such thing as too much Tifa.” Aerith rebutts. 

“Well… It’s me! We’re getting a Yuffie story.”

“Good for you!” Cloud replies, almost smiling.

“Congrats!” Tifa says.

“Thanks everyone! So you get it, right? We need to get a PS5!”

“You know, Yuffie.” Red XIII says. “There aren’t many PS5s out there. It isn’t as simple as just desiring one. You must go and find one.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be a problem. No artifact is too rare for Yuffie to find!”

“You can’t just break into someone’s house and take their PS5, Yuffie.” Cloud interjects.

“I would never do that!” says Yuffie, who would totally do that.

“I think Wal-Mart may have one…” Aerith suggests. “They were supposed to be getting a new shipment soon.”

“Oh, that sounds great Aerith! I’ll go and check right now!” 

Yuffie takes the household chest of gold and runs out the door.

“Think she’ll find one?” Cloud asks.

“She’s an intuitive girl. I’m sure she’ll just do fine.” Barret replies.


End file.
